Sailor cosmos: Karai onna
by XxbigT-N-LilGxX
Summary: Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised someone else was more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil...REWRITE OF EVERY CHAPTER AND FINISHING WHAT I STARTED IN ONE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In a Childs room where everything is decorated black, with a soft lining of pink. There's a chest of draws a wardrobe and a carved black toy box and in the middle of the dreary yet magical black room was a black wooden bed with pink stars and moons decorated on the base, it had a soft pink canopy round it and inside of the silk sheets lay a small girl no more then 5 years old she had big blue eyes and a wonderful mop of red hair which hung just above her shoulders framing her face beautifully "o please , o please tell me the story… you know the special one" a women with ice blue eyes and silvery hair which hung below her knees smiled at the girl "ok if you insist but after you must sleep" and with that she smiled and began her story…

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" came the cry of an attractive girl with long black hair in a red and white sailor outfit she whipped round looking at the helpless blond mess on the floor "Sailor moon pull yourself together this is no time to be crying" Serena looked up big tears in her blue eyes

"Oh but emerald is too strong and I'm scared oooooooo guys help me!!" the scouts covered their leader worried expressions on their face. Since the beginning of the fight serene had been almost useless crying and literally sitting waiting for the scouts to save her, and remaining blissfully unaware of the pain being inflicted to the scouts.

Emerald stood her long green hair blowing freely in the wind, laughing uncontrollably. "if that all you sailor brats can do.." her smile dropped and a look of pure evil came on her face "then you might as well bow down to the black moon now" emerald had yet another fit of her agitating cackle.

"That's it I've had enough of this JUPITER THUNDER ZAP" she cried hurtling her thunder at the still cackling emerald. It was aimed perfectly but she simply repelled it straight for the scouts. Every one jumped out the way except for Serena who sat down on the floor still crying.

"SAILOR MOON" cried meina looking shocked at their leader's folly. Serena looked up to see a clear night sky felling like she was flying with the beautiful smell of roses invading her noses "tuxedo mask" she muttered in a dazed voice " I knew you'd come and save me" Serena hugged closer to him failing to notice the last strands of thunder running round his now injured ankle.

Back down on the ground the scouts were finally getting some where without sailor moon slowing them down. The thought bought a frown across there face's but they focused on the task in front of them.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE"

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM"

"SHINE AQUA ILLISION"

The attack fused together hitting emerald hard. She cried in her pain and fell harshly to her knees "you bitches how dare you cause me pain!" she had a crazed look in her green eyes "you shall pay dearly for what you've done" she looked up and smiled a maniac's smile "that sailor bimbo up there is unaware uninformed and all mine, I'll enjoy the look on your face's when I **kill** her weak klutz self." With the wonderfully evil idea in her head she vanished leaving the scouts to meditate on her words.

"You guys are great!" cried Serena wriggling in tuxedo mask arms. Failing to notice the still silence.

Tuxedo mask lowered her down and she started too leapt around praising the scouts for saving her again, and her precious Darien for making sure she never had to worry or do anything at all because she was so loved. The scouts looked at each other their feelings mirrored on tuxedo masks.

Serena was walking home detransformed and enjoying the fresh air when she realised she had dropped her communicator. She raced back to the park and ran to the battle area she saw a flash of pink and ran over to the bush she picked it up and looked up… her eyes widened in shock she held back a gasp a million things running through her head. "Who…what…where…when…why…when" she ran away she didn't want to know the answer to the questions. Didn't want to think, she would go on, move on. What she saw in the park she couldn't take she loved to much "I **hate **that about me!" she spat out to the sky as she ran.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hmmmmm a little short I think so well tell me what you think and don't be too mean I tried hard and it is my first story ;- )


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena woke up and came bounding down the stairs loudly "hey meatball for brains can you keep the volume down mum isn't feeling well" came the sugary voice of rini her 7 year old parisite. She had pink hair that came just past her shoulders which she wore in the same style as Serena but with diamond meatballs, intelligent red eyes and she had the talent to get on Serena's last nerves.

"rini I'm going to tell you one more time" Serene started to stalk up to rini one fist raised up shaking to show her fury "she is my mother this is my home and when we save your mother you are out of here!!"

Rini came from the future searching for the help of the sailor scouts to help save her mum from the future. But took a liking to sailor moon's second life as serene tskino, the brainless, people loving 17 year old. She hypnotised Serene's whole family to believing she was there sweet cousin, making serene's life hell.

Rini had a nonchalant look on her face and just smiled at Serena's comment then stamped hard on Serena's foot, running off laughing

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT…WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena was tired, she had chased rini all around the house and the little brat had avoided her with ease "I'm 17 years old chasing a 7 year old round my house… is there something wrong with that picture" serene thought about it then smiled "I think I'll cal Darien now"

"hi Darien do you remember what today is" came Serena's high pitch voice down the receiver to Darien "no I don't sorry sere' and I don't have any time for games I have yet another essay to hand in sorry again bye." And with that he hung up.

On the other side of the phone in a very manly looking apartment were everything is decorated in royal blue, Darien stood with a troubled look on his hansom face he thought back to last night…living a double life as tuxedo mask and Darien Shields was hard. He walked out to the balcony of his apartment and breathed in the stale city air, "I have a bad feeling something's going to go very wrong"

Serena still had the phone to her ear and whispered into the empty receiver "it's the anniversary of our first kiss..." Serena's big baby blue eyes looked worried and hurt, today was just not her day. She put the phone down and ran off to get ready for the scout meeting "maybe the girls will show me a little sympathy" she said to herself.

She ran up the stairs manically trying to get ready. She was already 20 minutes late "Serena" came the smooth, calculated female voice from Luna, her talking black cat and mentor with a moon shaped bald patch on her forehead.

"Wouldn't it make your life easier if you just woke up a little earlier?" She scolded at the fair girl with soft features and long blond hair that reached her knees which she was presently packing into her style of two ponytails with buns that looked a lot like meatballs. Serene pouted at Luna "but I like staying in bed it's so warm and cosy and I can fantasies about Darien's face… those sharp cheekbones that sensual jaw those hypnotising midnight eyes that beautiful mop of black hair…." She finished with a hopelessly dreamy look on her face.

Luna amber eyes looked at Serena confused "weren't you just crying about how he forgot your anniversary, and you called him a blue eyed demon…oh Serena I just don't understand you" Serena laughed and batted at Luna

"oh Luna don't be silly he is 20 years old and he has to work hard at university he probably thought that an anniversary for a first kiss was too childish to remember" Serena glanced up to see the time "oh gods the girls are going to kill me I'm so late!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In a dark throne room away from the happenings of normal people, there is an eerie silence where the only things in the room is a white glowing orb on the floor a dark green throne chair made out of a special metal with a huge black diamond the shape of a half moon hanging on top of it, and a black crystal, with pink lightning in the background, everything about the room stunk of evil.

"Wise man show yourself immediately" came the cold yet silky voice of a pale man with cold deciphering silver eyes and silver hair which was short yet hung in front of his pale yet handsome face which bore lines of stress no 25 year old should bare, he wore a royal white suit which had a special design of blue swirls on the top of his shirt. He was named prince diamond.

A flash of colour and there stood wise man, he seemed to be a floating purple cloak with red rubies for eyes that glowed in the darkness of his face. He had gold hands that glowed and constantly moved rhythmically over his magic orb. "Yes my prince" came his low almost demonic voice "wise man I am growing more and more impatient Rubeus has failed me and I fear emerald will be no different" he started to play with his glass of red wine and swung one of his long legs over the side of his throne running his hand through the strands of his silver hair. "And so I want to know, what are your plans to catch the rabbit, and the silver crystal."

Wise man stayed silent for some times with his eyes supposedly closed "your highness I'm working on a plan, it's foolproof I just need some time..." Diamond looked straight at Wiseman for the first time in the conversation "wise man I have been patient and had faith in your twisted games" he paused to make sure wise man was listening then he dropped his voice to a darker one "now, the only thing keeping you here is your promise of crystal Tokyo…hurry up wise man you time has almost expired, dismissed" wise man bowed thinking how right prince diamond was, time has almost expired, but what prince diamond didn't know was it wasn't his time that had run out…his eyes glowed dangerously as he vanished from the throne room.

"Prince diamond how much longer till we can go home to a better home…to crystal Tokyo" came the voice of a slightly younger man with a face just like diamond except he had blue hair and eyes. Diamond sighed at the younger man so much like himself "soon brother soon." He looked down at sapphire his, 20 year old brother a soft half smile on his face.

"I told you we would live in a better place; somewhere beautiful with sunlight and flowers… it would be so different from the black moon" his smile dropped and sapphire's face darkened at the mention of their home.

They were the only people left, them and emerald. Since the defeat of Rubeus and the betrayal of the sister's, they were all alone "All because of those white moon bitches they sentenced our people to that miserable planet all alone with no light for 1000 YEARS we were born and raised in that hell hole" spat sapphire hatred written all over his face.

"Now, now sapphire I'll have you know that it was just the mother, my golden princess had nothing to do with it. She is too pure and good she is perfect a vision of loveliness. She would never, could never do anything as in pure as her mother. " at the mere thought of his 'golden princess' a small amount of drool appeared at the corner of his beautifully carved mouth and his eyes became glazed over.

Sapphire looked worriedly at his brother he was worried about the mental state of his brother. His people was known for falling hopelessly in love with people they could never have. He himself was right now in love with Emerald, who ignored him and she in turn was in love with prince diamond, while Prince diamond was so madly in love with a woman who didn't know he existed, that he had no time to notice the love struck emerald.

Sapphire shook his head he had a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach, but said nothing and simply faded away. Diamond summons a picture of a woman with fair skin, soft features, big blue eyes and long hair packed in two pigtails with buns that resembled meatballs. "Neo Queen Serenity your daughter is the key to Crystal Tokyo…and you"

He held up his wine glass to the holograph "soon my queen soon"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well that's chapter 2 come on people review whether you like my story or not. I accept constructive criticism it helps improve my writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 books but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serene ran manically up the long white staircase of a beautiful shrine that was home to Rei the violet eyed fire goddess also knows as sailor mars. She smiled at the thought of her friend, they always argued but she knew Rei loved her it was always in her eyes. She smiled and tripped over a stone falling straight onto the table where the girls were gathered spilling hot tea over, non other than the fire goddess herself Rei.

Rei had her head down as she growled at Serene "You Serene are a first class meatball head… and may I ask why your so late" serene backed away slowly and tried to change the subject "oh girls! You wouldn't believe what Darien did to me today it was so horrid…" Rei still didn't raise her voice she didn't even lift her head she simply wiped the tea off her traditional white priestess gown with the long flowing red skirt "do not ignore me Serena why are you late, yet again?" the calmness of her voice scared Serena so she opted to not hear.

"It was the anniversary of our fist kiss, and he hung up on me before I could even remind him. It really hurt." Rei still had her head down as she said not to quietly "no body cares about you and your boyfriend …**you** **selfish**…**spoilt**…**bitch!**" Serena gasped as her words hit her.

She looked around at Ami, sailor mercury the goddess of water the small quiet girl in the corner reading a book. She had short blue hair which matched her small blue eyes that sparkled with her high level of intelligence and kindness. She wore a white shirt, open at the top with a blue cardigan and a light blue knee length pleated skirt, she looked like the lovable bookworm she was. Ami always made Rei leave her alone or say something quietly to make Serena feel better but today, all Ami did was look at Serene's hurt eyes, sigh and say "Serene I-Its n-not that I don't like you its…well …umm grow up and g-get a life and leave me alone…a-at l-least for now" then she blushed harshly and went back to her book.

Serene looked strangely at Ami she couldn't be joking she never said anything she didn't mean, the small girl couldn't recognise a joke if it slapped her round the face. The fact bought tears to her eyes. She looked round to Rei and looked deep into her eyes hoping to see the love deep within but all she saw was anger, cold hard anger. All there words eat at her until all she wanted to do was cry.

"Watch now see how the little baby is going to cry" sounded the sugary voice of the third member of the sailor scouts sitting round the table Meina, the goddess of beauty, sailor Venus. "She really is pathetic don't you think, O gods do I have to sit here and watch her pitiful display" she said smiling evilly at Serena. She looked just like Serena she was even wearing the same pink tank top and blue jeans skirt as her, the only difference between them was that Meina's hair only came down to her back which she let flow with a pink bow on the top. Her eyes were half a shade darker and she was a touch taller. "So princess of klutz world, how loud are you going to go and could you please do us all a favour and shut the fuck up." Meina saw the look of absolute shock on Serena's face but she just laughed emptily and drank her tea, a dark look on her face.

Serena couldn't believe it, they had turned on her so suddenly, so harshly. It hurt, it burnt her soul. She was too shock to cry. Rei, Ami even Meina all of them hated her and it hurt because she still loved them, and no matter what she couldn't force herself to hate them, the tears fell before she even knew it. She was getting ready to cry her heart out when she got a hard whack round her head. From an Amazon goddess, tall with bronze skin in a green summer dress with white sleeves. Her name was Lita, sailor Jupiter goddess of lightning.

Her brown hair packed in a ponytail bought out the sparkling stubborn anger in her green eyes. She stood a good few inches taller then Serena and snarled at her as she spoke. "You really are rude, I mean I've waited here for your lazy ass for so long, I'm surprised the dark moon haven't taken over the world yet" she took a step back and pointed at Serena. "the world. No the whole solar system is under a huge fret and all you care about is you relationship with Darien, a man who has been yours for over a thousand years. You're too caught up in your own little world to even say hi to me" she stepped away from Serena a smile on her face that didn't reach her cold eyes. "And now you want to cry, well if you want to cry I'll give you something to cry about"

Lita raised her hand ready to give Serena a slap she would never forget but serene had snapped she couldn't take it anymore all she saw was red as she caught Lita's hand. Her eyes were blank all emotion gone, as she pulled the tall girl down to her level and almost crushed her hand. Lita let out a cry of pain as Serena bought her to her knees. Her scream shocked Serena and the haze left her eyes, she saw what she was doing and let go of Lita's hand and looked down in horror at her own. Serena felt the hurt and pain spread to her yet again, and then she ran she didn't know where but she had to get away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four girls sat back down on the table an uncomfortable silence rang though them. "It had to be done, you know that right?" said Rei, her voice suddenly uneven. She seemed to be fighting tears. Mina was biting her nails in deep troubled thought. "Do you think we went too far, pushed her too hard" Ami shook her head, she was crying shamelessly giving up trying to hide her pain. "If we didn't you know she would never try to use her powers. We have tried everything else, tough love was the only option left, she needs it!" meina didn't look convinced "but what happens if it backfires, I don't want her to get hurt she's our princes" Rei sniffed still defying her tears. "You heard emerald! She is going to **kill **Serena not hurt but kill, and we can't always be there for her protection. She needs to learn to fight for her own well being, to save herself."

Lita had remained silent for the whole time looking down at her swollen hand. "Meina there right, I had no idea Serena was so strong I mean she wasn't even transformed or trying and she damn near snapped my hand in half. There is no way that Serena would have had the motivation to do that unless we gave her that …dose of tough love" Lita looked at all the girls each one nodded at her there love for serene evident in their eyes. "I want Serena to live, even if she hates me as long as I can see her face even from afar then I can fight for our world, she's our hope we cant function with out her. So meina please have faith we just need to believe in her."

Meina nodded, but she still hoped to god that Serena would forgive them. She loved Serena like the sister she never had but always wanted, and she prayed that no matter what happened they would all stay together.

Serena had calmed down forcing herself to believe there was a reasonable explanation for their behaviour and they really did love her. She wanted to see Darien he always put a smile on her face so she walked towards his apartment the saddest look on her face

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena was in the nicest elevator she had ever been in it was neat and carpeted with soothing elevator music playing. She had a sinking feeling about seeing Darien but she kicked herself for even thinking about it Darien loved her he would never hurt her... She stepped out of the elevator and walked down to his door and knocked.

Darien had been exercising and studying, yet all the time thinking about Serena. Suddenly the door rang he knew it was Serena, his angel he could sense it. He had to fight the urge to open the door just to see her face. Tried but failed, he opened the door and what he saw almost cracked him. She looked so beautiful in the evening light the window in the hallway provided, but it also bought out the sadness in her eyes. He had to bite his tongue and clench his fist to keep his voice aloof, to make her think he didn't care… for her sake.

"Hi… erm… hi, Darien sorry for coming by so unexpected but I'm upset and I need a shoulder to lean on and your always there so I… erm… never need to worry so can I come in or are you busy if you are I'm sorry" Darien frowned confused at the fact that she barley ever needed to breath but he thought about her words and sighed he had to do it

"Serena I really am sorry but my essay is not done and it's due in tomorrow and I'm running out of time so…" Serena looked at him confused "Wednesday, your text said it was due in Wednesday and today, its only Sunday…well it doesn't matter." She bit her nail looking down at her sandals, oblivious to the dark intense stare Darien was giving her. Suddenly she look up a small smile on her face "o Darien you have to protect me from the girls, they all switched on me telling me I was useless and stuff it really hurt and that's why I came here to talk."

Darien sighed "Serena have you ever thought that if you did something for yourself then they would leave you alone" he all but growled at her he sounded so irritated that it confused the hurting blond. "I…I don't understand where is this coming from." Darien stood in front of the door his arms crossed "Serena you are a daughter, sister, cousin, protector, friend and girlfriend and it has passed the time where you need to start acting like it." Darien closed his eyes not trusting his eyes to hide his real emotions "and if you really can't handle all of that then maybe I should lighten your load."

Serena looked up, her baby blues so huge with pools of water gathered around them. She whispered the question she didn't want to know the answer to without even looking him in his face. "So what are you trying to say" Darien looked at her and felt his wall of indifference crack, she looked so small and fragile that it took all his will power to say his next words "I think we should cool it for awhile, I mean I have my university work and you have so much on your plate that you need to sort out." Serena began sobbing uncontrollably Darien stopped he couldn't take it, it was killing him inside "Serena I'm sorry but were over"

He went inside and closed the door on her because he couldn't stand there and watch her cry anymore he put his back to the door and listened to her cry the river she was crying just for him. He hit the wall as the tears he was fighting fell down his face. Suddenly he cracked, forget the scouts he had to help Serena and as long as he was alive he would protect her from Emerald if he had his way she wouldn't touch her. He wouldn't leave her side he would look after her and protect her because he loved her. He was happy with his thoughts and made to open the door when the recurring dream entered his head.

The images of her death were clear like it was happening right before his eyes and all he could see was her face and the pain in her eyes. He couldn't always protect her he had to realise that and maybe this would stop the dream from happening. He but his back to the door and held his ears trying to drown out her cries. He felt himself slowly sliding down the door no longer able to support his weight.

"Darien, Darien I'm sorry you're right all your saying you're completely right but please I need you to save me, to help me o god Darien please DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed kicked at the door all the time crying harder and harder Serena couldn't take being alone she wanted the people she loved but it killed her because they didn't want her. Darien was a mess it was slowly killing him inside and as he cried, the many roses he had round his house shed its petals in the same way he shed tears and by the time serene left the apartment Darien's floor was covered in blood red rose petals.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a/n well that's chapter 3 its taken me time to get the chapters done cause I got my GCSE's so I got to do revision so tell me what you think of this chapter and the story in general. )


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On top of a tall building over looking the city of Tokyo, stood a tall pale skinned woman with long green hair, she stood wearing an elegant dark green evening gown. She answered to Emerald and served prince Diamond of the dark moon, she was looking over a park contemplating her next move.

"Kids I hate kids, but they have the most energy…" a sadistic smile spread over her face "so I guess I have no choice but to have it drained" she pulled out her huge fan with pink feathers on it, she raised up her arm and waved it in the air. A strange demon came out of the wind the fan created and bowed. The demon had a body of a human female but this demon had a long tail and cat ears. She was coved from head to toe in green fur and she had gold cat's eyes.

"Delia, across the park you'll find a small school, go there and steal all their energy." Emerald moved closer to the bowed demon and pointed her fan at her. "you better not mess it up this is a one way ticket to my precious diamond's heart and if you don't come back with my energy don't come back at all" emerald stood up turned her back on the demon "go now!" and with that she was gone, leaving Delia the cat demon to attack the defenceless children across the park.

Serena kept running she couldn't believe everything that had happened to her. The hurt and shock was still coursing through her entire being. Why? The question was still hard in her head why didn't they care? It hurt her more then anyone could ever know.

Her tears blinded her vision, to the point where she had lost all sense of direction. She ended up opposite the city park right next to a small school when she heard the scream of a small girl, straight after she heard a cry "someone help me please!...plea…" then there was the dull thud of a body hitting the floor.

Serena looked up and stooped at the sound, it sounded like another demon from the dark moon. "What to do I should call the girls" she froze when it hit her; would they even come, they stooped caring for her as Serena it made sense that they would stop caring about sailor moon. She clenched her fist and a look of determination came across her face. "I can do this without them. I don't need the girls or Darien! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Sailor moon ran into the school to see Delia stealing the energy of the only child that's not unconscious. When Delia noticed sailor moon she dropped the child and began circling sailor moon. Sailor moon pointed a finger at Delia "listen up I've had a bad day and I'm not opposed to take it out on your black moon filthy ass. For hurting little kids and getting on my nerve, in the name of the moon I will punish you." Then she attacked with a vicious preciseness she never knew she was capable of.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena came home tired and depressed in every sense of the words. It was sad situation, she just defeated a demon all by herself, but it didn't matter because it didn't lessen the pain in her heart. "Mum I'm home is there food ready." She walked into the kitchen to see her mum was sitting down enjoying her famous home cooked chicken pie. "Mum's chicken pie, ummmm my favourite, where's my piece." Serena smiled sweetly looking for the delicious pastry. "Serena you are very unreliable I told you to pick Rini and Sammy up from school today but you left them so I gave them your share to make up for it." Serena looked shocked and confused her eyes were wide and she realised that she was crying again.

Serena looked at her mother who's name was Irene. She was beautiful; short with waist length blue wavy hair she wore a simple yellow summer dress with a white apron over the skirt. She had blue eyes that normally always looked happy but to day they were filled with anger and disappointment

"Mum I have had such a bad…" Irene stood up anger visible in her blue eyes, "you see that's you're problem everything is about you!" she breathed and sat down trying to compose herself. There's sum left over turkey in the fridge, eat that then get out my sight and clean your room." Irene continued eating refusing to look at her crying daughter.

Serena looked shocked, she couldn't believe the pain in her heart, it was like she was dieing. She couldn't breathe and the tears blinded he vision and she felt like she was choking on her tears. She stumbled out her house and walked out through the dark streets alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wise man was fuming at Emerald's failure. "That useless girl is as useless as her spoilt prince!" he growled low and deep in frustration "I am merely biding my time then I'll destroy them all!!" he continued to mutter to himself as reviewed emeralds latest failure. "What's this sailor moon transforming in daylight very careless… wait she's by herself and she seems to be far stronger then I thought, the only person I've seen fight like that is…of course! Why I didn't see it before I just don't know, she thought to hide behind a mask of clumsiness did she." He laughed manically his red eyes glowing with a crazy glint.

"sailor moon, little Serena tskino and in the future neo queen serenity, mother of Rini our original object but who needs her when I can go straight for the grand prize!" he began laughing again before disappearing in search of a certain prince.

"O prince Diamond it was so sad Delia failed me and made me very upset..." Emerald was draping herself over Diamond who looked nothing short of bored. His thoughts were not on the adoring squeals of Emerald but more on a blond beauty he was obsessing over. "How much longer." He whispered stopping Emerald's squeals, who looked confused at him. He turned to face her and cupped her face, his silver cold eyes looked onto her big green ones which at the moment looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "You look better when you are silent my dear, yet you should know your beauty will never mach that of my princess." He said it so cold and simple then he turned his face away oblivious to the hurt in her eyes. She got up and bowed away the tears the last trace of her presence.

Wise man entered in a dark cloud and bowed down at the thrown of prince diamond. "Yes wise man what do you want and it better be good" wise man growled deeply but held down his anger. "Prince Diamond the time to act is near you will have crystal Tokyo and the future queen, everything you desire will all be your's to take." Diamond seemed to be more interested at this piece of information as he sat up straighter and his silver eyes seemed more focused. "Excellent work it seems there is a use for you after all, but wise man you still have yet to tell me your plans." Wise man looked up his eyes glowing brightly "all in good time my prince… all in good time."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena continued to stumble around the streets tears blinding her vision the pain overtaking her senses. She somehow made it to the park where very few people would hear her cries of distress. She was so wrapped up in her bubble of misery she never noticed the figure till she crushed into him. She gasped as she felt herself fall but long warm arms encircled her stopping her. "I'm so sorry I really am so hopeless." She said through her sobs. The stranger looked at her and smiled "no it was truly all my fault but may I ask why an onna such as you would be out crying."

She looked up at him confused "onna?" The stranger smiled a hypnotising smile when she noticed how attractive the strange man was. He had short silver hair that fell over his matching silver eyes. He was tall same height as Darien she thought, and smiled as she realise Darien was more built and handsome.

Darien, his name bought the painful memories of her day and she found herself sobbing uncontrollable again. "Please my dear onna don't cry tell me your problems can I be a shoulder to lean on." Maybe it was the lack of love she experience that day she couldn't be sure but she told the stranger everything crying on his shoulder while sitting on the near by bench.

"I know it's not really my place to say but, your friends and boyfriend seem to uncaring for your tear's Karai onna." Serena looked up confused "what does Karai onna mean" the stranger just smile "what is your name may I ask" Serena still looked confused but answered "Serena tskino and yours." He smiled "people call me prince but you, you can call me Diamond" Serena smiled and nodded her head. She rested her head on his shoulder for a while before remembering "diamond what is the time. Diamond looked confused, but checks his watch "its 10:04 right know." Serena's eyes widened

"Thank you for listening to me I feel a slight bit better, but I'm late home I must go thanks again bye." And with that she ran home. Diamond smiled when the winds picked up covering him in leaves and then when it died down his black top and trousers were replaced by his royal white and blue suit. "No my Karai onna the pleasure, was all mine." He smiled and then disappeared into the night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a/n so sorry it's taken me so long but my computer crashed and I had to wait for it to get fixed then I had to rewrite the whole chapter so its shorter then I originally planned but the next chappie should be up real, real soon. Keep RnR


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena came up inside her house on silent feet trying not to wake her mother who she knew was sleeping. She sneaked past her mum's room, and stopped to hear her mother's soft breathing. A sad smile came to Serena's face, "I love you mum."

As Serena walked past Rini's room, she stopped when she realised Rini was still up. She could see her light and she could hear the soft sounds of Rini and Luna's voices. What could they be talking about she moved closer to the door trying to go unnoticed but close enough so she could be able to hear there conversation.

"Serena such a klutz I so agree with what the girls did, she's to spoilt… a wake up call would do her a world of good" came the posh voice of the talking cat Luna. Rini was wearing a green frilled night gown, sitting on her pink rabbit sheet covered bed, with Luna resting quite comfortable on the foot. "I'm just happy I can have Darien all to myself, with out that klutz meatball head in the way." Luna nodded gently with her eyes closed as if she were half asleep. "I would have never guessed someone like Serena could be sailor moon she hasn't got the power…" Luna ended the sentence with a huge yawn. "Serena isn't more then a spoilt lazy weak ugly klutz with meatballs for brains." sounded the snide remark of the pink headed girl.

Serena was behind the door fuming how could they delight in her pain! That Rini she hated them! Red over came her eyes for the second time that day as she burst in the room "you stupid brat what do you know" she growled at Rini who not sensing her anger came up to Serena "hey you don't just come in my room like that you have to knock!"

She raised her foot to stamp on Serena's but Serena bent down and grabbed her foot bringing her screaming up in the air. "If you dare even try and stamp on my foot, **ever again **I'll break yours. You got that!" by now Rini was very red in the face and Luna had woken up but remained motionless in sheer shock. "I asked you a question!" shouted Serena swinging her around in her hand, Rini screamed again and nodded her head as best she could. Serena growled again, and threw her carelessly against the wall.

"How could you Serena, she's just a little girl what's gotten into you." Luna rushed to the huddled form of Rini. Serena turned her eyes that were wild with her anger towards the pair. "Shut up! It's your fault! Leave me alone I hate you, I HATE YOU ALL!" She ran out the room past her baffled mother woken by Rini's screams and straight out the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rini calm down what's the problem" Rai had been woken up by Rini's phone call and was now trying in vain to understand her high pitched cries. On the other side Rini took a breath in and tried to explain herself better. When she had finished there was an uneasy silence on the other end "Rai …Rai are you there! What are we going to do?"

Rai was in a state of shock what had happened? Serena was changing but not for the better something was wrong a bad feeling was slowly creeping its way over her stomach. "Don't worry Rini you stay at home with Luna. Me the girls and Darien will find her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Prince Diamond the time to act is now" sounded the excited drawl of wise man his orb was glowing franticly and his red eyes were wide and glowing more then usual. "I see that she is vulnerable and at her weakest. Go bring her here so she can become your queen." Diamond stood up from his throne a small dark smile on his throne "I'm pleased wise man you have proven your worth. I'll return soon…with our new queen." He disappeared leaving wise man to laugh at how he's plans for Diamond's demise was coming together.

Sapphire came into the throne room, standing right beside the clothed figure of wise man. "If you think I don't know what your up too you're wrong, I know you don't care what happens to me and my brother." Wise man turned to face him chuckling darkly "you know nothing boy,... now if you know what's good for you you'll back away from me cause I can make you disappear and do you think your deluded prince would notice?" Sapphire frowned, worry in his blue eyes and turned his head away. Wise man laughed demonically as he slowly faded away leaving sapphire by himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena ran back to the park where she looked towards the moon and screamed "Is this my fate to be Serena tskino the stupid girl, the klutz the meatball head. IS THIS WHO I WAS MEANT TO BE!!!!?" When no one answered her she dropped down to the floor and realised in sad humour that she could not cry she was very literally all cried out.

"Well hello down there Karai onna it seems we were fated to meet again." Came a smooth voice, Serena looked up to see diamond smiling down she stood up brushing her hands off her skirt. "Diamond I'm so sorry I seemed to always bother you with my problems." Diamond put his arm round her shoulders pulling her into a hug. Serena stiffened but relaxed to the warmth he provided. "I told you before it's no problem I'm here to help" Serena felt herself feeling drowsy and closed her eyes.

"Darien" cried Ami frantically "were could she be… it could just be me but I feel her being in some sort of danger." Darien laid a comforting hand on Ami's shoulder "If I know Serena she's somewhere in the park lets go." They began running towards the park when they heard a small voice behind them "Rini? What are you doing here." Cried Lita turning to face the small girl still dressed in her night gown. "I'm worried about Serena too. Plus I got bored." Mina picked the small girl up putting her on her back "fine Rini you can come but you need to behave yourself got it." Rini smiled and nodded her head. The group began running to the park in search of their lost leader.

Rai was in front and spotted Serena first she stooped and stared at Serena in the arms of a strange man. Darien clenched his fist "what is she doing with him" he looked ready to fight and Lita had to hold him down "no…no…no…NO!" mina looked at Rini what's wrong what's the matter "it's him he's the one that hurt my mum what's Serena doing with him I don't understand." Rai acted first calling out to Serena.

"Serena get away he's a bad guy he's the one that hurt Rini's mother." Serena lifted her head off diamonds shoulder and focused her hazy eyes on the scouts and Darien. "What are you doing here and how do you know that about diamond." Darien stepped forward "Serena just trust us come over here."

Darien stretched out his hand Serena left diamonds embrace and stood in front of him "trust you? after all you put me through today and you want me to trust you!" Darien shook his head "no Serena I love you, we all do" Serena laughed "wait a minute I get it you don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either is that it?" the girls shook there head "it's not like that" Serena held up her hand "save it I don't even care diamond lets go."

Serena looked behind her to find him gone "diamond, diamond where are you?" she turned back round to find him in front of her in his royal white suit "I'm right here princess serenity" Serena's eyes widened "no way all of you leave me alone. Just go away." Scared she broke into a run, but ran straight into diamond again "no you really are evil." Diamond smiled and picked her up "yes I am and you soon will be to" Serena struggled to get free "let me go" she kicked and screamed but he was too strong "help me someone help me!" but it was too late by the time Darien and the girls reached her she was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a/n well another chappie up the plots finally moving on next chap is the change muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah #COUGH#


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived in the throne room of prince diamonds palace, the dark eerie feel almost suffocating Serena's pure heart. "Let me go right now! Take me home!" Cried Serena, her eyes glaring daggers into diamond. She tried hard to fight her fear, to not let diamond see her as weak.

"Karai onna, you know I love how you try to act so terrifying, while all this time…" he pulled her arm to look at her shaking hand "your shaking like a delicate leaf." Serena looked up gasping at how cold Diamonds silver eyes were

"let me go right now or you'll regret it" she hissed at him through clenched teeth he smiled at her threat "really is that a promise?" She hissed as his gripped tightened on her hand she closed her eyes and swung her free hand hitting diamond squarely on his cheek, making him let go of her other hand and knocking him a good few feet back.

He held his cheek in shock while Serena tried running blindly away from him "Karai onna come here!" his voice carried, with a power which lifted her screaming off the floor and hurtled her shocked form directly in front of him.

He smiled at her shaking form as he saw her close her eyes and whimper softly holding back her tears. He snaked his arm around her waist as he held her face and looked deep into her bright blue orbs "you're tired aren't you Karai onna" he opened his third eye and forced Serena to stare deep into it. Her eyes became distant and faded, as she repeated in a trance voice "sleep". Diamond smiled darkly "good girl, now go to sleep"

Serena's eyes drifted close and she fell limp in diamonds arms. Diamond watched her sleep for a few moments before lowering his head to steal a kiss from her lush lips, but before he could taste the sweet taste of her, wise man appeared before him. "Hand her to me before the spell breaks I must act now!" Diamond growled and whispered "do not order me wise man remember your place" as he handed Serena's body over.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugh were am I." Sounded Serena's voice a slight bit groggy. She felt like she was flying and had this horrible feeling as if someone was reading her heart. "Hello princess how are you doing. Does your heart still ache from what those no good friends did to you?" Serena groaned slightly as painful memories messed with her head. "I don't like this someone help me" she whispered helplessly

"But Serena no one will come, don't you remember? No one loves you anymore" the demonic voice wrapped it self around Serena's heart making her hate, making her cold.

"No…no you're wrong they'll come, my friends they love me." The demonic voice laughed at her making another wave of cold hate freeze her heart. "Look for yourself if you don't believe me." The voice laced with such hate carried with it an image of the girls laughing, Darien and Rini playing together. Moving on, getting on …without her. "No way it can't be true." But just before the pain hit her, it froze her heart closed down and something was raised out of the darkness of her heart. Someone was born from the pain of her soul.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The scouts were standing still staring…staring at the place where there leader once stood. "How did this happen when did it get this bad." Whispered mina, her eyes wide in her shock. Rai walked up and picked up rini "go home Rini we are going to get Serena back" her voice was hard and held a determination in it. "How we have no idea who even took her we don't know what were fighting and we don't know where to look" ami said quietly her voice soft and shaky. "Don't be so negative were going to take Rini home and we are going to find her." Rai repeated her voice rising a bit

"Don't be so blind there's nothing we can do nothing we just have to wait Rai, that's all we can do" said Lita fiercely. Rai turn to her "how can you say that she's our friend how can I move on!" mina stood between ray and Lita "stop it! We can't fight! We have got to..." a great flash occurred stunning all the scouts who stared in shock at the figure that immerged out of the flash.

Right before their eyes stood another sailor scout. Her scout colour was a dark emerald green, while her eyes were a beautiful red. She was tall with the same Amazon princess build as Lita but with darker skin. Her flowing long black green hair hung straight down to her waist with a bun at the back holding the hair away from her face. She was beautiful and held a lonely grace about her. "Who are you state your name" came the commanding voice of Darien standing in a fight stance.

"Please I mean you no harm" Sounded the surprisingly sweet voice of the tall intimidating scout. "Plu? Plu I can't believe it's you" sounded Rini, shocking the scouts by running into the unknown scouts arms "hello small lady I missed you too." Darien now completely confused demanded an explanation. "I'm sorry let me start from the beginning." The mysterious sailor scout put Rini down and summoning a great silver staff, with an almost crown like silver and red orb on the top, introduced who she was. "I am sailor Pluto guardian of the gates of time." The scouts looked shocked and waited in silence for her to continue.

"I have come because I know what has happened to sailor moon." Darien's eyes open wide and he moved closer to the sailor scout. "Do you know where she is do you know how we can save her." Sailor Pluto lowered her ruby gaze to Darien and continued "the abduction of sailor moon has caused a disturbance in the flow of time and although I can not tell you how to save sailor moon, I can bring you to someone who can." Darien and the girls stared in shock and slowly moved to one side to discuss what to do.

"We should go, if we can save Serena I don't care about the risk." Said Darien passionately avoiding the scouts gaze. "Yes but how do we know we can trust her" said Lita sadly. "You can trust plu she's the best. My mother said I could trust plu and so can you." The scouts and Darien looked in shock at the little girl speaking with such passion. "Ok Rini for you we will trust her ok." All the scouts nodded in agreement with Darien's words.

They returned to where the sailor scout stood. Lita stood forward speaking on their behalf "we will follow you anywhere as long as it means we can save Serena." Pluto looking pleased "I'm glad." She said with a soft sigh, Rini moved from behind Rai and stood beside Pluto leaning into her leg "does this mean I get to go home plu?" sailor Pluto smiled patting Rini on her head "yes it does small lady, yes it does."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took some time but I finally got it done next chap should be up sooner cause we on holz now luvvving your reviews keep um coming love all of you guys muwah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A silent wind wrapped itself around the scouts Rini and Darien, and it was Pluto's soft sweet voice that first disturbed the silence. "If you are sure then gather round me in a circle and I will take you to the future, for only there will you learn how to save sailor moon."

Everyone gathered round sailor Pluto holding hands there faces pale each wrapped up in their thoughts. There was a strange ancient power coming from Pluto, who stood in the centre with her staff raised above her head. "I am the guardian of time, sailor Pluto. In my name I command the gates of time to open, I sailor Pluto demand it… graviourioustoma!" A blinding flash seemed to engulf all of them and in a moment they were gone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wise man walked in and bowed down in front of diamonds throne. "Wise man have you completed your task, where is my onna?" wise man eyes sparkled "my lord, she is right here and her name is black lady." Diamond silver eyes frantically searched the shadows for the object of his desires and then he saw her. Her blue eyes still holding there big innocent look making her small delicate face appear more angelic. Her hair was left out of there odango's to flow down her back and cascaded half way down her thigh, there was a small bun at the back of her head and her fringe still flopped gracefully over her forehead which gently covered the black upside-down half moon carved in her skin. She wore a long low cut black dress, with silk sleeves and two slits on both sides of her dress.

Serena smiled and bowed her head "I'm here to please you my prince." Diamond stood up and walked towards her "black lady do not be so formal with me, or haven't you realised you are now royalty too." Serena smiled but kept quiet. Diamond placed a hand on her cheek and smiled "I know you are still weak from the transformation, but how bout we find those friends of yours after we test your new powers." Serena's eyes lit up darkly and a sick smile she never had before found it's way on her face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The scouts Rini and tuxedo mask stood on a rocky hill, overlooking what seemed to be ruins of a city. Buildings were falling apart and lines of smoke could be seen in places, the city seemed cold and lifeless and gave everyone a bad chill.

"Where are we and what happened to sailor Pluto?" just as the words left the mouth of Darien. Pluto's sweet voice suddenly filled the sky. "I'm sorry but I must go back to guarding the gates of time, but you must go to the castle and speak to the king, Rini will lead the way." Her voice faded away leaving everyone even more confused "Rini why would you know were the castle is." Ami said quietly her face seemingly lost in thought

Rini's big red eyes narrowed at Ami "because I am the princess and my mummy's the queen so of course I know were the castle is." Ami's eyes opened in shock before she glanced of focusing on something else. Mina stood forward, and crossed her arms "well miss know it all lead the way"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a long walk but the group had found a way to the palace and they stood in awe for a while of its crystal ghostly beauty. "Well I see that you made it, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." The mysterious deep male voice shock everyone into turning around, there in front of the gate stood a middle aged man with snow white hair, a crisp white suit with matching walking stick. It seemed as if there should have been less white in his outfit but one look at his eyes, such a striking familiar blue that what he wore no longer mattered.

"Come with me…all will be explained." Darien as the man of the group took authority "how can we trust you, we know nothing about you! I mean who are you?" The man smiled an empty smile "what a thing to ask, after all I'm you and you are me." Darien's eyes widened in shock "Wh-what are you talking about, how can that be." The man who was Darien stared into the eyes of his past "look at me and you'll know it's true." He paused unto Darien had accept the truth and had calmed "now follow me time is not always on our side."

Inside of the palace, in the basement seemed to be a control room. There was books and files in the back, with computes and other things to advanced to described located throughout the room, and at the right front was a huge screen with buttons and switches all around it.

"This is truly an astounding room, and so heavily advanced." Said ami slightly dazed by everything she was seeing. The older form of Darien stood in front of the room facing the girls, Rini and his past self, resting gently on his walking stick.

"In this time I go by the name of King Endymion, I do not think it is wise that I go into detail but I shall tell you that the world at one point froze over from climate change and the only person to save the world was the power of my wife and Rini's mother…Serena."

Everyone face widened in shock not a sound was uttered but suddenly out of the silence Rini's annoying voice echoed through the room. "There's no way that ugly meatball head is MY mummy..." she looked as if she going to continue but one look at her father's face and she soon died down. Darien looked pale and the scouts were struck dumb.

King Endymion continued on when he was sure no one else would interrupt "she saved the planet and was named neo queen serenity. For a long time we lived in peace, but then out of no where, the black moon attacked. Around that time the silver crystal disappeared inside Rini's body with no way of coming out, so we sent her to the past to protect her from harm, so she could live even if we coudn't. But during the battle Serena was hit by a sleeping spell and the scouts, your future selves are using all their power to protect this castle and Serena's body."

There was a pause in which everyone tried to digest the pieces of information then Lita spoke what everyone was thinking "I can't believe everything that's happened, I mean what's going to happen now Serena has been captured by the black moon, will all her great work come undone." Lita whispered the words, her green eyes glazed over from the stress. King Endymion eyes narrowed at her "is that why Pluto brought you here…interesting. Follow me I wish to show you something."

He lead them down a long corridor of French marble it was royal and grand but so empty it wasn't right. As Darien walked down he wondered how his future self could stand it and wondered if it was the cause of the lines round his eyes.

Suddenly they found themselves in an empty room, but in the centre of the room stood a glass case. Everyone moved closer too see a woman with gold hair, done in an odango style they all knew and loved. She had a peaceful look on her face, wearing a simple long white dress. Mina walked up and touched the case "is that…is that Serena." King Endymion simply nodded his head "look at her closer she is fading, growing dimmer everyday. I didn't know why but I guess you have just given me my answer…the future is changing." Rai looked greatly troubled as she raised her voice a notch "there has to be a way. It can't be too late." The king stopped with a thought "ami follow me to the library, maybe there we can find some answers"

Ami nodded her head and they began to head in the direction of the library but a high pitched scream stopped them in their tracks. King Endymion was the first to react running to Rini's screaming side. "Rini calm down your going to be ok, just hold on alright just hold on." King Endymion tried to hold on to his daughter but his hand passed right through her "daddy I'm scared help me please help…me" the king eyes were wide and helpless as he tried to sweet talk his daughter to calm her down, but to his relief she became solid again and after reassuring her he motioned to ami "come quickly we are running out of time. Once we are done, you all must return to the past." Everyone nodded and watched Ami's and the kings retreating figures

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena was honing her knew skills, materialising knifes and throwing them at the targets Wiseman conjured up. "You are a fast learner black lady, you should be proud." Serena flashed her blues eyes at him and smiled sweetly, swapping knife for energy balls Serena did an elegant flip in the air hitting more targets. She suddenly landed in front of Diamond that had just appeared. "So nice of you to drop by my prince." She whispered to him seductively. Diamond smiled and gently pulled her to her feet "there's no need to bow to me your royalty yourself." Serena made an innocent face that diamond just couldn't resist

"Do you have any idea how much I want you." Diamond basically drooled over Serena's open cleavage. Serena grinned and leaned forward to lick his ear "well, I guess you won't mind waiting a little longer." And with that she was gone. "Wiseman were did she go." Said diamond huskily, licking his lips. Wise man sounded annoyed as he growled out "to practise some more before we leave." Diamond nodded "Wiseman go and tell emerald the good news of her new queen would you." And with that he left.

Wise man was pacing around an empty room with Serena floating on the other side she crossed her legs in air reviling the length of her legs and with a flick of her fringe waited for Wiseman's plan to come to action.

"Emerald report here immediately!" cried Wiseman into the space of the black room with its grey stone walls. In a flash of green light emerald appeared in front of Wiseman, her back facing away from Serena. "Wiseman what do you want, I was busy in the past trying to work for my future." She had a nasty scowl on her painted lips. Wiseman let out a low chuckle "and what work would that be fair Emerald" his voice was laced with sarcasm.

Emerald began to hide her face with her fan and began laughing manically "to kill that sailor moon twat, get her back for beating me and then I'll have diamond all to myself!" she started up her manic laughter again before silenced by Wiseman's enraged voice "YOU EMPTY HEADED BAFFON! Sailor moon aka black lady… is your new queen."

Emerald face paled and her green eyes glazed over as she dropped her fan to the floor. "Wh-wh-what I don't understand, how did that…meatball headed, spoilt, lazy, klutz. With no skill, brains or class. How can that nobody that thing be my new queen how could that beast be diamonds…" Serena had heard enough and floated right behind her and coking her head to the side so Emerald could see her grin and the gleam in her baby blue eyes. "Oh Emerald please be nice." Emerald eyes widened and took the look of a manic as she flung herself at Serena "YOU!"

Serena easily sidestepped her attack and landed neatly on the floor that smile still placed on her face. "Emerald! Be ashamed, to refer to royalty as you is just rude." Serena placed a delicate finger to her chin and pouted a little speaking to emerald as if she were a little child. "Now if that's how you're going to behave I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, yes that's an excellent idea."

Emerald turned to Serena her eyes still filled with manic rage, tried to advance towards Serena. Serena simply flew behind Emerald advancing form, and grabbed her arm snapping it behind her back and used her knee to push her forcefully to the ground. Emerald let out a loud cry of pain "lesson 1: Don't piss me off." Emerald cried out again as Serena pushed down harder before standing above her. Serena crossed her arms and shook her head in mock disappointment "lesson 2: silly emerald." Serena took a step back and then gave Emerald a hard kick in the stomach forcing her to go flying into the wall "you stand when I speak to you" Serena walked around waiting for emeralds next move.

Emerald forced herself to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth "you hit like the little bitch you are." Serena frowned "Oh emerald really. Lesson 3: you refer to me as your highness or black lady." Smiled Serena, as she side stepped an energy ball emerald flew at her, and flung her own at Emerald's arm causing her to shriek in pain. Emerald held her bloody useless arm as her green eyes overfilled with her pain. "I hate you! Diamond was supposed to be mine, I loved him not you. I hate you and I will NEVER obey you!"

Serena seemed to be unfazed by her tears as she tapped her head "ah yes, that brings us to lesson 4: if I say jump you jump if I say you're my practising target…" Serena's eyes sharpened as she gathered and energy ball in her hand. "Then guess what emerald, you're my practising target." Serena then sent a series of energy balls to hit Emerald directly and by the time the dust cleared Emerald was nothing more then a bloody mess barley able to stand. Emerald lifted her face with her sad face. Her eyes holding this eternal sadness as she reached for something unseen. "Diamond save me, protect me diamond, and then love me just as I love you."

Serena frowned as she flew in close to emerald to look directly into emeralds dying eyes "now for the final lesson of the day lesson 5: compared to me you are nothing, got that." Serena spat the words at her an evil sneer plastered on her face. "Now emerald for you homework: when I kick you down you stay down…for good" she sent a finally energy ball at emeralds beaten broken form taking her down. "Goodbye emerald I'll take good care of diamond for you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a/n I know it took me ages to update but I'm a busy girl D I'll try and be faster but reviews help and so far I'm loving all of them everyone who reviews I love you all xmwahx


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena was currently resting her silk clad body lazily on the grass in a small park void of human life. Her and wise man were waiting patiently for the scouts to recognise there energy pattern and join them. "There taking forever I'm really getting bored." Said an impatient Serena. Pouting in her agitation.

After more tedious moment the scouts and Darien came running into the park as the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask, standing ready to fight. Serena looked at them a small smile on her face 'now the fun begins' Serena thought happily, standing at full height.

"Serena I don't know what they said to you, but please believe me its all lies." Came the desperate pleas of sailor mercury. Serena looked at her; eyes hard, cold and unfeeling. Her lip curled into a snarl that didn't suit her angelic face. "Do you really think I care about what you say?" Serena whispered walking towards them.

All the scouts and Darien suddenly tried to reach her crying out words of love trying to remind her of good times. Their words stopped her in her tracks and were slowly bringing a massive migraine to her. She frowned trying to shake their words out of her system but still they persisted.

"SHUT UP!" she suddenly screamed her eyes wide and glowing gently, she then raised her hand and began throwing energy balls at the scouts causing them to scatter to avoid damage. Serena had a wild smile on her face and was laughing uncontrollably. With every yelp the scouts made, or plea for her to stop, the wilder she got.

So far none of the scouts or Darien was doing anything to fight back when suddenly Darien stopped running and threw a rose at his beloved. "I'm sorry sere." But Serena was too fast she caught the rose mid flight her face contorted with anger as she crushed it beneath her fingers. "You foolish man do you think a rose can stop me! You ha…" she was cut off by the scouts regrouping and continuing with there pleas to stop her

"Serena! It's me Rai don't you remember the good times? When I'd let you borrow my manga…"

"Serena! It's me mina don't you remember how much I love you? my little shopping buddy…"

"Serena! It's me Lita don't you remember how I would teach you self defence just in case I couldn't defend you…"

"Serena! It's me ami I always loved you because you were kind and don't you remember all the times I'd help you out…"

"Serena! It's me Darien don't you remember our love? Past, present and future, you're supposed to be mine…"

"SERENA"

"SERENA"

"SERENA"

"SERENA"

"SERENA"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER US!?"

Serena clutched her head falling down to the floor. The pain in her head to great for her to ignore. All the memories were trying to come back to her, but they were fighting against a hard mental wall. Was it wise man…yes but he wasn't alone someone else was fighting too, trying to keep the memories at bay but who were they. Serena searched her mind trying to find this familiar but unknown presence. Then she met a pair of deep silver eyes staring at her…taunting her?

"Wh-who are you." She said stuttering their eyes doing something to her that she couldn't describe. The eyes just continued staring at her before disappearing. Suddenly she saw her life as Serena Tskino flash before her, all the good all the bad, she saw it all past, present and even future. Everything made sense everything was clear, until a soft musical voice chanted "is this who you're meant to be."

Serena opened her eyes to see that with her mental state in such confusion, she had de transformed. Her hair was pooled round her a sea of pure gold. Her body naked with but a few pink ribbons round her. She stood up shakily, pulling the ribbons to keep some dignity.

She looked at the scouts and Darien. "You shall refer to me as black lady, for now… do I make myself clear! The girl known as Serena tskino no longer exists." She turned around and walked back to wise man were she promptly fainted into his arms he looked at the scouts and the man in front of him his eyes glowing dangerously before he disappeared with Serena's body.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do we do now? How do we get her back?" cried a frustrated Darien running a hand through his hair. Ami had a hand over her mouth in thought "there is a way…but it's a little risky…" they all gathered in close to hear the plan.

As Darien walked home his heart was heavy with worry he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that ami's plan would fail but why voice his concern, what else did they have. "Sere, come back to me baby…I need you."

"Hey Darien wait up." Cried Rai as she ran to catch up with him. He smiled softly at her, not knowing what to do. It had been a while since they had spoken alone. "Hi Rai what's up its been awhile." Rai looked up at him her eyes sad and wide. At first she didn't reply opting to nod her head slowly. "Do you think she'll come back to us?" she whispered as she looked away wiping the tears from her eyes. "I-I can't help but feel guilty…I can't help but…" Darien stopped her putting a finger to her mouth gently. "Stop thinking so much it's her nature to be good she'll come back because it's who she is. So please don't worry yourself."

They walked for a while longer before the time came to part ways with soft goodbyes, and as Rai walked away from Darien heading to her temple, she couldn't shake her head of the feeling that he was lying, Couldn't stop the guilt from washing over her, couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes, and couldn't stop the voice screaming "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena had woken up fully rejuvenated and fuming with rage. Was her mind so weak that mere words could mess with her so easily? She had run away from the concerned diamond leaving him to drool over air. While she wondered around the dreary palace, deep in thought. She found herself in front of a massive library with thousands of books stacked in shelves. She paused and looked inside then she laughed out loud at the irony. The one thing to catch her attention was the one thing she supposedly couldn't stand, but as it stood she didn't know what to do. It suddenly dawned on her she didn't know who she was anymore or at least who she wanted to be.

The flash of those silver eyes came to her mind again, the power and knowledge radiating from them almost scaring her. 'Knowledge is power' she smiled at the words of her mother floating through her mind, maybe mother was right she thought as she took a step into the library. She may not know who she was but one thing is she had a feeling it lay inside one of those books. Her eyes scanned the bookshelf picking up a book and opening it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena 17 years old,

5ft4, blond hair blue eyes.

Serena hated reading, cooking and fighting.

She wished only for a husband and kids.

She wanted happiness for all and longed for peace and equality.

The power of her heart was astounding but wasted.

She rarely ever used her power preferring to be protected then to protect.

She was weak and shy and ever so slightly annoying

Hear marks the end of Serena Tskino

And in her place a new power is born

A force not to be reckoned with

No more games

No time for jokes

The world shall soon know of her.

This force likes attention

She likes power

And she won't stop

Till she,

Rules

Me

Her

Him

You

And

Everything.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a/n thats it another chappie done and it took me a while but i got it done loving all you guys keep the reviews coming xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back :).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been 3 moths…

3 months since the light of hope had left the lives

Of the supposed strongest beings in the solar system

What had become of them?

How had they changed, in just 3 moths without hope…without her?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ha! Listen, we've been over this a million times…your plan won't work! Not like that, I don't know why you act so stupid some times Ami!" cried Rai, red fire blazing in her purple eyes.

"Please…Rai…its all we have right now, why can't you jus agree. It's been 3 months of non-stop arguing…I can't take much more." Ami finished in a choke whisper.

Rai sneered at her almost oblivious to the pain in Ami's eyes. "That's because unlike you I CARE about Serena. Unlike you I WANT Serena back. Unlike you I…"

Suddenly Lita who had been sitting there the whole time had had enough, she stood up in a whirl of anger. "Rai I have had enough of your shit!" Lita hit the table hard her hands clenched and her whole body shaking in her anger. "Three months, three months! That's how long this has been going on! Every day all we do is argue over how this plan of ours is going to work, and over who loves Serena more. Well guess what, she's gone and I doubt she's coming back." She snapped, her emerald eyes glowing slightly in her anger

"And you miss perfect priestess, holier then thou you are not! And I don't know who put it in your head that without Serena you're our leader, but get it out now. YOU'LL NEVER BE LEADER!"

And with this stated, Lita left the temple. Her aura crackling with electricity, from the sheer force of her anger. Back at the table everyone was silent shocked from the outburst.

Ami sighed and bit her lip pushing up her glasses she had started wearing again. Over the past months Ami had slowly retreated back to her old form loosing all confidence Serena had fought to give her. "Umm… w-we c-could try something else, I mean I've been looking at the data and …" Rai rolled her eyes "keh! Are you joking we have already had one bad outburst Ami, we really don't need another." Rai said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

In all honesty Rai had no clue of her impact on Ami, to obsessed was she with finding Serena that she had unconsciously shut out the rest of the world. She no longer had fun, no longer considered feelings. She had became a women on a mission nothing else mattered…not without Serena.

Ami eyes opened wide, the last piece of her confidence slipping away from her. She pulled herself up and hurried away, neither Rai nor mina said a word to stop her. She ran off down the steps and ran straight to her mother's private health spa. Ami walked to the front, happy to find it closed. She got out her spare key and let herself in, finally allowing her cries of loneliness to ring out through the blue walls. Slowly she striped down to her underwear, and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a good body, she knew she did. She was toned all over with pert small breast, she had the body of an Olympic swimmer and she hated it! Hated everything about herself all the good all the bad, she hated it all.

There was just too much good in her. She looked good, talked good, was good and she hated it. She screwed her face and went to hit the mirror but stopped, she took a last disgusted look in the mirror then turned around. She walked over to the pool edge and stepped in, and then with a sigh of relief Ami began doing laps in the cool water. The water was good, calming, it felt nice over her heated skin. 'Water in mercury was better, it was cold and harsh…perfect for you don't you think. Ami head snapped up and looked around "who's there!" she looked around scanning the empty pool hall, and found no one 'you know who I am…princess…' Ami remained motionless sinking into the water until her lungs screamed for air.

Ami slowly allowed her head back up taking deep gulps of much needed air she looked to the door tearfully. Serena would have followed her by now. Ami smiled at the merory of how Serena would make her laugh with her behaviour, made her feel as if she could do anything. What could she do now…nothing but swim. Without Serena Ami was being reduced back to the small mouse she once was, she was even hearing voices. She had become a shell of a woman, nothing else mattered…not without Serena.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lita was still fuming she had stayed quite for far too long and in all honesty, she couldn't understand a word of the discussions going on between the scouts. All she knew was Serena was gone, and they had done anything to get her back in three long months. The whole thing made her furious, and she was trying desperately to walk it off, but it was still pulsating through out her whole body.

She was radiating beauty even in her anger, her short white skirt showed her lengthy legs, and her skirt swayed gently with the roll of her hips, her face seemed to glow in the moonlight as she pulled her green jumper tighter round her. 'When did it get so late?' She thought in irritation. She had been wondering the park for hours, trying in vain to still her temper. She turned to go home when a drunken man came up behind Lita and grabbed her butt cheek

Not a smart move. She let out a growl and punched him hard in the face, almost smirking with the sound of his nose breaking. The man barley had time to scream before a hard knee slightly charged with electricity, hit him hard breaking five of his ribs. Lita was to far gone in her rage to realise how badly this drunken man was being hurt, so she punched him repeatedly in his head. Over and over again with strength that came with being a sailor scout, sworn to protect the moon princess and the inhabitants of earth...She stopped remembering her purpose the reason for her strength.

She took a step back scared to see blood on her hands. She looked down at the man before her, but realised she could barley make out a face. She had put so much power behind her punches that his head was literally bent in. She did not even check for a pulse she knew he was dead. She looked at his face and almost threw up 'what's the matter you used to use this kind of violence as an aphrodisiac…mmmm'

Lita's eyes glazed was she going mad, but before she could even ask the question the voice came back 'don't play dumb princess…you know who I am.' Lita laughed outright and almost choked on the sadness that had caught up in her throat. Did she even deserve Serena back? Serena always made Lita feel less like a warrior and more like a women, but look at her now she was nothing more then a murderer, she bowed her head and walked off realising nothing else mattered…not without Serena.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For Mina the past three months have been hard, and she found herself in a very depressed state. She felt so guilty for Serena that she had decided to get into drinking and clubbing. Whenever she had the chance she would go out with newly acquired buddies and allowed the intoxicating drinks and music to fill her system. It was as if she forgot the fact that she had lost someone she valued as a sister.

Every time she and her so called buddies would meet, they would always wear the most revelling, attractive thing they could find. And Mina always wore pink, Serena's favourite colour. Mina walked into the club liked she owned it and when she got there she went straight for the bar. Same as always.

"Hey there sexy get me my usual please." She said seductively pushing her cleavage out for the bartender's pleasure. One hour later Mina was dead drunk with not a 'buddy' in sight as she danced the night away. Yet again.

She felt someone's hands start to caress her body in time to her movements. She didn't even think it came almost automatically to her since she'd been doing it for so long. She started grinding into the body behind her, almost anticipating what would happen next

They would always kiss her neck her ear her lips. They'd be soft, they always had soft lips, but who was these men all over her? how old were they? What did they look like? she didn't know and she realised in disgusted that she didn't care.

After a while the men would always lift her up and carry her to a back room. Why were they always so strong? She could almost picture Serena face and it hurt, she didn't want pain she wanted nothing more than love. 'No you don't you want hot, hard, wet sex. You're the goddess of lust not love…' she almost nodded to the voice as the men would always ease her out of her clothing, and when it was over one person always ran through her mind before she past out, "Serena". Mina had been reduced to nothing more then a whore. Nothing else mattered…not without Serena.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Turn that around for me baby…ooo I know you like this…moan for me baby, moan." Serena was sitting in a darken room on a beautiful silver embodied loveseat her legs were crossed and her baby blue eyes shone with a new found intelligence.

Serena was watching a hologram report of one of the demon. She frowned at the hologram, it looked so dirty…yet somehow very intriguing. Some of the books she read described the activities the two bodies were engaged in, but there was something, exciting about watching it for real.

She licked her lips as she watched the different emotions play on the face of the unaware couple. 'I think I need to do a bit of research.' She had a need building inside her stemming from watching the hologram in front of her. She stood up with a newly found grace and floated on light feet looking for her prey.

"Karai onna, what brings you to this part of the castle." Diamond moved swiftly to Serena's side and bent to kiss her hand. Serena turned her head to the side trying to hide her disgust. 'He won't do, no not at all' Serena sighed taking a step away from diamond. "Diamond I'm just passing through and I'm very busy…if you'll excuse me." And with that she walked away on light graceful feet along the hall, letting her hips hypnotise diamond obsessed mind.

Serena had just left Diamond's presence when she ran into sapphire. She smiled at him and he growled at her in response. He had always suspected Serena of Emeralds death, but had never been able to prove it. Needless to say she was not someone he favoured. "Mind moving out the way, Black Lady" his blue eyes pieced her own, sparkling with his dislike. Serena smiled at him 'perfect' her mind whispered. "Why would I do that? Dear…sweet…sapphire." Serena smiled again and stood up catching Sapphire quickly in a Kiss.

Sapphire was about to protest but Serena's sweet tongue slipped into his mouth, disrupting any sane thoughts he possessed, after all he was still a man. Serena lent more into the kiss, the heat mounding she even had to muffle a moan as he grabbed her breast. She leaned further in, wrapping her fingers round the strands of hair found on the base of his neck. She closed her eyes further and allowed the feeling to take over…

Deep midnight eyes, contrasting perfectly with strong black hair, big strong warm hands pull her close…'Darien'. Serena pulled away from sapphire who's eyes were shocked but still, he made no attempt to stop her as she ran off…leaving him to be watched alone.

Serena ran straight back to her room. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she give in to the feeling that she wanted so bad? 'Darien' he mind whispered again. She closed her eyes in an attempt to fight the name away, but then stopped. She was black lady she always got what she wanted. Just because this time she didn't understand what it was or why she wanted it but she still wanted what she wanted. Serena's eyes opened, focused and determined "and Darien I want you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wooooooooooooooo that was a long one took me a while was gonna make it longer but I fought i'd leave it a cliffy oooooo lol hpe u enjoying my story loving the reviews im getting guys some are quite helpful


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

WARNIG THIS SCENE CONTAINS A LIME!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien was pacing his room clad only in his royal blue boxer shorts when suddenly a vicious and mysterious heat attacked him, pulsating throughout his entire body. It started from his head and continued on its burning journey till it had engulfed his whole being. He couldn't breathe couldn't think. Then out of the corner of his mind Visions of him and Serena started running around his head, clawing at his mind.

Feelings were rushing around him; passion and heat. A hot thriving heat was burning him from the inside out. He stumbled to his bedroom and flung his window open, letting the cold air cool his heated flesh. He turned his body around slowly, a hand shielding his face, an attempt to pull the heat away from his head.

As his hand lowered he was graced with a most dazzling sight, Serena in all her glory, hair free and flowing blowing slightly from the wind of the still open window. Clad only in white bra and pants, a hand pulled over the other arm eyes half closed she looked so innocent, so pure. He could not help how his breath quickened as he stumbled towards her his eyes clouding over his heat giving him a fever.

"Darien are you hot…you don't look to well." Serena whispered to him her words snaked there way through his heat infested body grabbed hold of it and turned his heat into a sizzling desire that made him moan at the sound of her words. "Why don't you let me help you, I'll cool you down." Sang Serena to the heated Darien, opening her arms for him. Darien let out a tormented groan as he stumbled towards her till he held her small frame in his arms.

Darien was so lost in his heat he never questioned why she was in his room after being gone for so long, never stopped to ask why she was letting him slip his tongue inside her mouth. He never took a second thought as to why his curious hands were not slapped away as they gripped stroked and pulled at her curvaceous body, and as Serena tipped her head back and let out a contented moan all thoughts was driven out of his head as his thinking shut down and primal instinct took over.

Darien backed Serena into the wall of his bedroom, His mouth glued to hers tasting her with great hunger. He gripped her hips dragging them round his waist as Serena flung her arms tightly round his neck. Darien's breath came out in ragged shots as Serena made small mews of pleasure in his ear. Serena cried out inside his mouth as Darien began to feverishly grind his arousal into her heat growling out primitively as he felt her warm juices soak his boxer shorts. "…oh Darien…oh my..." Serena moaned out lost in the sensation of Darien ripping her bra off with his teeth. She smiled at the feel off of him nipping and sucking on her now naked breast.

"hmm Darien who knew my heat spell would have such an effect on you…oohh…but I must say I'm quite enjoy myself…" she was unable to say more as Darien attached his mouth with hers again more urgently this time, lifting her up and lowered her down on the bed disposing of their remaining garments...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"6:30am, time for me to go" smiled a naked Serena she picked up her remaining clothes and redressed Darien in his boxer shorts. When she had finished she hovered over him straddling his hips "I had fun Darien thanks for helping get that out of my system" she grinned at him running her breast across his exposed chest "such a shame you will never know any of this was more then a dream." She swung her legs over the bed and stood over wearing the lingerie she had first arrived in.

"Thanks for everything you told me it was truly…helpfully, and in sighting." Her small smile turned into a sneer, her baby blue eyes sharpening at the form of her 'love'. "you really are not the man I fought you were." With that she disappeared from his room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Diamond's day held a unique difference, something that made this day stand out, something that made him think, but in fact the only thing different about today was not his usual white suit with eccentric blue swirl design, or the cup of his favourite wine he was sipping. the difference in his day was not his lazy posture of having one leg thrown casually over an arm of his throne but what he was staring at, instead of a hologram of a princess serenity in all her pure trueness, he beheld the true figure of his maiden in all her golden beauty, bearing his mark of the dark moon.

That difference was something so great that it managed to snap diamond out of his love infested haze, long enough to plant the first incentive that something was not at all right with what he saw. His trance was broken and the haze fell back in place as Serena smiled sweetly at him and spoke his name. "Diamond I have a plan, and I'm asking permission to carry it out. I think I know exactly how to defeat the sailor scouts." Diamond smiled at her taking another sip of his wine never taking his silvery blue eyes away from her. "And how do you propose on doing that."

Serena bowed her head allowing her hair to hide the evil smirk on her face "tell me diamond…do you trust me?" diamond eyes widened a bit as he swung his leg back from over the arm of the throne and sat forward, to get a closer look at the bowed princess. He regarded her form for quite sum time and slowly an answer came to him. He did not trust the bowed beauty before him. The truth was he did not know the golden blue eyed temptress that had haunted his entire being for so long now, did not know her at all.

The realisation was as shocking as it was expected. "My love to ask such a question is very…surprising. I must ask what do you _really _want." Serena rose to her full height of 5ft9 and tilted her head suggestively at diamonds direction. "I want nothing more than a chance my lord to show you who I truly am" Diamond regarded her with wary suspicion. His heart won him over. "Go ahead my love I shall give you your chance."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena stood in a clearing of a park in the neighbourhood where she and the scouts lived she was alone and was to be unwatched, 'something's a girls got to do herself' she thought with a smile the wind blew her flowing hair around her figure as she closed her eyes in concentration. She lifted an elegant arm and with a flick of a wrist she began to chant

"_Hesslo vanu...hells fire…burn and arise… valentanasti."_

She had chanted a spell and conducted it with ease, and soon in the palm of her hand she held a small flame. Serena blew the small flame onto a nearby dry bush, and then with great control made a fire spread throughout the whole park, till it burned into an inferno. The only place that was not alit was the clearing in which Serena was standing in the middle of.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Serena closed her eyes as she felt cold water dig into her skin from the water attack from the sailor scout mercury, also known as Ami. Serena smirked softly as she felt all the sailor scouts crowed round her and open her eyes to view the troubled face of her own tuxedo mask " Darien you really didn't need to get dressed up to see me." She smiled softly "not after last night." She watched in satisfaction as Darien's eyes open wider and a great amount of perspiration appeared on his perfectly tanned forehead.

"Serena we've all missed you so much you don't know, what its been like…but why have you come back now." sounded the desperate voice from sailor mars. Serena turned an almost bored eye to her direction. Rei looked shallow and tired her hair had lost its sheen, Serena took a curious look around at the scouts and found they all looked rugged and tired. "When did you all become so pathetic? Anyways to answer your question Rei, I came back to finish what I have started."

And with that Serena sent a wave of energy that sent all the scouts and tuxedo mask flying backwards. Serena made no move to make a follow attack as the scouts' recovered quickly, and mina, sailor Venus attacked.

"LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE."

Serena let out a grunt as a glowing gold chain appeared and ensnared her. Darien let out a rose that locked the chain in place. Serena made a half hearted attempt to escape when she was hit by a joint attack from sailor mars and sailor Jupiter

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND"

"JUPITER THUDER CLAP"

Serena let out a tormented cry of pain as she fell to her knees. "You girls have more power then what I had thought." She spoke softly to the ground as she dragged her battered body from the ground by the time she had risen, she found herself surrounded by the sailor scouts, with Darien off to the side waiting in a defensive position.

"Serena we do this because we love you" the scouts said softly in unison. They began to chant softly under their breath until a white glow surrounded them and rose in tune to the rising of their voices.

"_Underclot…hearten…holnesva…hearten…underclot…"_

Their voices rose to a shout and the white beam that had been building around them, hit Serena hard on her chest. She let a loud cry of pain, the flame of the still burning park rising with her till she fell to her knees, the park fire going out along with the life her eyes held. Out of her chest came a glowing pink crystal, which held 5 points like on a star. "My heart crystal." Serena said in a lifeless tone.

The crystal that had come out of Serena chest was glowing brightly but had a small shield of black suppressing its natural glow. "There do you see that field force, that was how they were controlling Serena, I knew it" sailor mercury said in weary happiness. Sailor Jupiter gently zapped the force field away allowing the crystal to glow with a blinding power that made them all shield away. "Gosh her crystals got a lot of power…its unreal" sailor Jupiter remarked trying to inch her way closer to Serena. "Hurry and put her heart crystal back in now! She can not survive long without her heart crystal." Said a struggling ami.

Jupiter finally made her way to Serena's glowing crystal and made to grab it. Unaware that Serena's eyes had gained back there light and she had an evil smirk plastered on her face. "I almost got it guys, I almost…" Jupiter was stopped from her next words by a vice grip on her wrist, her hand clasped onto the still glowing heart crystal. "Don't you think this is a slight bit de ja vu" the voice was new to Jupiter, definitely feminine, smooth and defined, and held a cold quality that made Jupiter shiver.

Jupiter open her mouth and let out a choked sob as she felt the bone in her hand creak, but before it could break, Serena's heart crystal was snatched from her hand and sailor Jupiter was thrown mercilessly across the park and landed in a heap on top of sailor Venus.

Slowly the light faded and revealed Serena appearing as princess Serenity except her strapless satin dress was black and the band that ran across her bosom line was decorated in silver moons instead of gold ones. Her hair was in its old odango style but it consisted of a slight change. The pony tails were decorated with gold ringlets and her fringe was restyled into a fresh neat cut jus above her eyebrows with curled bits of hair on either side. it brought out the blue of her eyes.

"Se-Serena... but how…why…" Serena turned an amused eye towards the stuttering sailor mars. "Really Rei it's very simply I knew what you were planning and I made it work for me." Sailor Venus eyes was wide "I still don't…you shouldn't…" Serena laughed out right and flexed her leg revelling that her dress now held a slit. She glanced lovingly at her foot which was clothed with beautiful diamond silver stiletto shoes, with a silver ribbon strap that was wrapped half way up her calf. "You still don't understand how it is I am able to live and move without my heart crystal? Is that it?" She flexed her leg once more before moving it back under her dress "well my darlings to explain that you must first understand the history of how the dark moon came to be…"

_Long ago when the moon Kingdome was but a baby, there dwelled two twins who ruled over the kingdom. Their rule was at a time were not many people on the moon were scholars so not much is known about them, all that is know of the twins, is one had hair that shone red like the sun, the other had hair that was so black it matched the night sky. There names are unknown but it is said they were princesses of dainty beauty who ruled with a 'feathered touch'. They ruled in peace, till they were threatened by a force called the doom phantom._

_The doom phantom was a viscous and uncontrollable powerful force. Not much was recorded on the threat of the doom phantom except he was a master of evil. The doom phantom was too powerful for the twin moon princess, who only majored in minor spells and curses, and was backed by a weak unprepared army, and these proved to be useless against the oppressor. _

_One day the princess whose hair shone black like the nights sky, whilst in battle was killed. The princess with red hair that shone like the sun, in her anger tried to end the fight with the doom phantom that day. But she didn't posses enough power. So she called on the power of her heart in a desperate plea for power, which appeared before her in a form of a crystal. But by the removal of her heart crystal the humane part of her died and was replaced by an evil force._

_The now possessed princess, whose red hair shone like the sun, could not handle the new power and spiralled out of control. She began to absorb the heart crystal from nearby inhabitants and then attempted to absorb the doom phantom himself. But she was unable to control all the power and she exploded sucking the doom phantom into a wormhole where it is rumoured, he lies dormant in still._

_The people who had their heart crystals sucked out were viewed as cursed as they only seemed able to obey and confined to the laws of the seven deadly sins. Only running on their desires and ruled by their infatuations, these actions were viewed by the moon kingdom as sins. After a short period these cursed people were rounded up and deported to live on the dark side of the moon…_

"So basically I worked on her 'curse', perfected it if you will so that though by living without a heart crystal I would lose my soul, I would retain a sound mind." Serena laughed gaily her blue eyes sparkled brightly. "But that still doesn't say how…" Serena cut Rei off abruptly calling the silver crystal into view. "ah yes well it was easy Darien told me all about you plan (among other things) last night and he also helped me achieve the one thing needed for my 'curse' to work." She smiled, loving how no one dared to speak waiting for her to finish her sentence not knowing that was all she would say.

Serena softly eased the silver crystal to the middle of her heart crystal and watched how it formed into a solid crystal star shape the silver crystal sparkling brilliantly in the centre "yet I can not understand how you came to learn such a spell..." muttered Ami as fascinated as she was confused. "That is not the right question Ami" Rei spat glaring daggers into Darien's bowed head "the real question is how this FUCKER could ruin our plans" Rei was shaking in her anger.

Darien sighed not even lifting his head. "I fought it was a dream I didn't…" Rei eyes open wide as she sucked up a breath to calm her skin "a dream, you ruined EVERYTHING, because you thought it was a DREAM." Serena looked sharply at Rei stopping her from speaking anymore. "Have you not learned yet, everything happens because **I** want it to, no one has a say in the matter. I am NOT the weak little bitch you think I am. Do you understand? I'm grown now."

Serena made a chain appear around her new crystal and put it over her head. "Oh and Ami, don't think I forgot about you enquiry. Wise man had a library filled with books on everything you can think of and more, and knowledge is power. I know a lot of things now, more than anyone would dare guess." All the scouts thought it best to stay quiet not knowing the damage Serena might do with her new crystal star.

Rei did not notice the silence of her fellow scout members "but Serena we love you, we all do me, Darien…" Serena let out another energy blast that hit Rei hard knocking her back. "do not lie to me girl you never loved me and that pig of a man couldn't love me either." The crystal around her neck began to glow gently "in fact, Rei why don't you tell everyone what you were doing with my Darien not too long ago, go on."

Rei was forced onto her feet by an unknown force "TELL THEM!" Serena demanded her eyes widening. Rei began to cry and weep fighting against whatever was forcing words out her mouth "I…I. I've had an affair with Darien that lasted 2 months. It ended just before Serena was taken away." Serena smiled a maniac's smile, her pupils dilated "yes that's it, oh and Rei she said, hitting her again and again with an unknown force, ignoring the scout's pleas for mercy.

"You were not the only one you know. Nooo my Darien had many women to please his manly urges. Were I failed to please Darien had a vast selection of women to make up for my faults. He even had plans to run away with one for a year in America, leaving me to wait for him." She began to laugh and her eyes widened to a point were she looked unstable, her pupils now pinpricks. "And I would, for the sake of our future I would wait for him and take him back no matter what he did or were he went."

She looked directly at the sailor scouts still chuckling slightly. "Men are evil creatures you know." And with that, Serena turned all her attention on Darien lifting him up in the air and dragging his submitted body towards her, so she could look him right in his eyes. The scouts were tending to the injured sailor mars and did not know if Darien even deserved to be saved from Serena's wrath.

Serena held Darien by his neck, her face still holding the unstable look of a manic "I shall enjoy taking your life, sweet love." He opened those midnight blue eyes that were filled with tears "I'm sorry sere, I'm so sorry I really do love you." His words shocked her she dropped him, her face taking a more controlled look "I shall leave you all for now. But I shall be back, once I have mastered this new crystal."

And so the new dark princess left, leaving the protects of the earth in such a mess, that no one word is said or would be said of the event that had just transpired, for fear of the loss of the speakers sanity. They would live if only of the promise that the dark princess would be back.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This chapter took me foreverrr to write so you lot best like it! lol joking keep reviewing thanks guysss xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back ).

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wise man was in a dark room, his orb glowing softly in the room's emptiness "I have waited a long time for this moment, having to play nice with the brain dead buffoon prince diamond and babysitting the evil baby black lady." Wise man spat out into the deep darkness of his room "all for this moment! soon…" he crowed to himself his ruby eyes focussing on the image in the orb. "My dark lord will rise again the doom phantom shall be released from his prison by the rise of the next moon, and he will use his immense power to destroy everything and bring silence to every corner of the universe.

Serena listened in silence to wise man's manic laughter, shaking her head at the dark beings babblings. 'Silence and destruction what a sad waste of time, I would have so much more fun with that kind of power…" her lips curled into a smile as a plan formed in her head. She made a move to leave the dark corridor where wise man resided, when she heard a door slam open from the opposite side of wise mans room. She moved stealthily back to the door to see Sapphire enter wise mans room.

"I knew it! I knew there was something not right about you, and now I have proof! Wait till I tell my brother then you'll be finished." Sapphire smile was soon wiped away, as wise man began to chuckle darkly at him "not if I get there first!" and with that he left wit a shocked sapphire following closely behind.

Serena walked fully into the room and looked around, absorbing everything. She took a look at the book wise man had left in the middle of the room and recognised it as something she had seen in the library. She deicide to her self she would read it there later, but for now it seems something interesting would finally happening in this dreary palace.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena followed them into the indoor courtyard and hid behind a stone bench close enough to follow the ongoing activity she took a look and saw wise man and Sapphire bickering and struggling to a have a word with the prince first, who in turn was mostly ignoring them and practising his swordsmanship "My brother I have always expressive my concerns regarding wise man, and now finally I have some proof if you would turn around I…"

Sapphire never got to finish his sentence, because at that precise moment wise man shone a projection screen into the wall of which diamond was facing. Diamond froze in mid swing to stare at an image of Serena and Sapphire locked in a passionate embrace. Even Serena's eyes rose a bit in surprise, and she had to hide a chuckle at the site of her (apparently) running away from Sapphire as if in disgust. She looked at the paling form of Sapphire and almost felt the need to tell him to run, as the dark aura surrounding Diamond turned blood red.

"How…could you! My own brother could do this to me!" Diamond was swinging his sword around stumbling in his rage blindly towards the mumbling, stumbling form of his brother. "You d-don't understand….she came on to me!!" diamond heard none of Sapphire's excuses. The tormented prince couldn't see anything but his brothers lips touching the lips he had been denied for so long. By the time Diamond could pull himself together his suit was soiled in blood, as he watch slightly confused at the sight of blood dripping down his practise sword.

His eyes slowly travelled down to the fading sight of his one and only brother, who he had protected and loved for the whole of his life. He drooped to his knees cradling his head he felt shocked and cold what had he done to his family what had he become the tears he didn't know he was holding began to fall at the sight of his dying brother smiling "its…its ok… I know you didn't mean it...I forgive you, you're my brother but wise man, you…" but his eyes glazed over and the life left his body slowly turning into atoms along with the words still on his tongue.

Serena sighed and rested her head on the bench "that wise man is low that was a dirty trick it had no imagination and left a bad taste in my mouth" she shook her head in disappointment and she left to the library never to notice wise mans cold stare to the bench in which she was hiding.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Diamond had been a mess since the death of his brother, reverting to solitude. He never noticed the disappearance of wise man. He didn't have the heart or energy to chase after Serena. Diamond had hit the bottom he had given up, he was prey now, waiting to be devoured. All he could do was sit and wait for someone to come and put him out of his misery.

"Diamond" called Serena. Diamond made a half hearted attempt to raise his defeated head to look at her with empty eyes that held nothing but sadness and self loathing. His eyes never even registered shock that Serena was no longer in the form of black lady, but in the form of the dark moon princess that had imaged to the surface at the last encounter Serena had with her sailor scouts.

Serena leaned down next to diamond and pulled his face down to hers gently stroking his cheek not surprised when her actions did nothing to remove the lost look in his eyes" To become empty to become a shell lifeless and barren you must lose your soul" diamond eyes lifted up as if finally acknowledging her existence but he did nothing more but held her stare.

She smiled her cold dark smile and continued stroking his head. "I have discovered that ones soul is not always placed inside of you sometimes it can be an item, a thought, a person, even friendship. You see my soul was in the hands of the ones I loved, when my friends left me I lost my soul. I became empty and was filled with darkness, thanks to you and wise man.

I was lucky a small part of my soul was inside me hidden, so I was able to control the darkness and turn it into power to create a new soul. However it seems to me dear prince that you were not as lucky as me your whole soul was in your brother and your race. With both your brother and the last saviours of your race gone, there is nothing that can fill you nothing can save you."

Diamond lowered his head as Serena drew him into her chest. "Of course I could fill you with a new soul a purpose to serve me but looking at you now, you would be better to me if you simply... joined your brother." Diamonds head lifted back up with the saddest look of hope plastered on his face. Serena smiled down at him so coldly it was almost a sneer, she moved in and kissed him gently on his lips slowly sucking the life force from his body into her own fuelling her power. She held him close until he was truly empty of life and power and as her lips left his he uttered his last words of his life "long may you live my… Karai onna." Serena opened her eyes which had lightened a shade from the power she had recieved. Serena stared at the empty space of where diamond was and smirked 'he'd be happy now…the fool'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a dark night and Rei stared up into the dark empty sky, her priestess powers warning her that troubles were ahead. She ignored the feelings the same way she ignored everything else in her world. Since Serena left 5 months ago Rei had slowly lost all want of life.

The scouts had abandoned her from the shame of her act. Darien had ignored all attempts of communication. 2 months ago her shrine was repossessed by the government, as her grandpa had been evading tax payments. (He died from a cardio arrest). She wandered from place to place wit no goal, no purpose she was lost alone and broken.

And on this night when she didn't care of her celestial past or her empty future, she walked through a familiar park, a park that broke her down mentally with every passing tree. And as she walked something called out to her, calling her name in a growing chant "Rei…Rei…Rei…REI…"

Rei lifted her head spinning around and around trying to pinpoint were the caller was coming from. But no matter were she turned all she saw was grass and trees, nothing that could produce the sound that was now becoming unbearable. Suddenly Rei let out a cry and erupted in a ball of power burning the area surrounding her. Rei collapsed on her knees her eyes were wide and dilated, her teeth clenched, she was shaking uncontrollable and breathing harshly

"What…what…WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!" she screamed again and again pulling franticly at her head trying to get the voice out of her head. Then when her world was at the peak of insanity and darkness, she saw a spark of pure silver that wrapped itself around her being and filled her with a sense of dark peace.

The voice suddenly stopped and she slowly opened up her eyes, to see Serena standing before her, she was in her dark moon princess form and looked unchanged from the night except her lightened eyes which now possessed a haunting call in them. Rei mouth open wide and her eyes filled with tears, Serena moved towards Rei and held her face in her hand looking deep into her violet eyes "did you miss me."

Rei looked confused but stayed silent, afraid that she would vanish if she broke the spell. "Have you had enough Rei, have you suffered enough?" Serena stood up and took a step around Rei's body lying sprawled across the floor she took in her shallow skin and tattered clothing and she noted how dead her aura was her soul was nearly lost. Serena smiled slowly "of course you've suffered, probably more then I predicted." She smiled wider "I could kill you right now and enjoy your screams, revel in them actually." She chuckled darkly as she saw Rei's body start to quiver pathetically.

"Don't worry old friend I believe in second chances and I will give you one. Will you renew your vow to protect and honour me, will you fight by my side as sailor mars, and leave the human you, the weak you and give me your soul to take a new one…or do you want to live your pathetic life as the broken shell that you have become?" Serena coked her head at her and started pacing around "either way I won't kill you but it can only be your choice.

Moments of silence went by and after a while Serena stopped her pacing and turned on her heel to leave, when suddenly she felt a weak grip on her heel she looked down and saw Rei looking up at her with hard eyes

"I accept, make me strong again, make me a warrior you could be proud of…my princess." Serena smiled down at her softly and reached down to pick Rei off the floor she moved in close staring directly into Rei's eyes, then Serena reached out and stuck her hand in Rei's chest holding her hard as she let out a cry of pain Serena eyes were hard and unmoving as she removed forcibly Rei's heart crystal, all the while muttering a spell to make sure Rei would not die permanently from her actions.

As soon as she had it removed Serena moved back and watched patiently as fire surrounded Rei and when it came down she stood up proud and strong as sailor mars her uniform unchanged except her fuku was black instead of the usual white. Her skinned now looked healthy and glowed, her hair regained its life and bounce Rei had a more regal aura even doe it held a dark vicious tinge to it. And her violet eyes were filled with a dark emptiness.

Reis heart crystal hardened to form a red crystal star and floated until it fixed itself onto the brooch of the red bow fixed on the chest of Rei's fuku. Serena smiled at her "come my soldier, let us join the others."

They walked out of the park and Rei joined the remaining sailor soldiers smirking as she noticed they were now all transformed, with black fuku's and sporting their heart crystals on their brooches. They stood in a line in front of Serena and kneeled down in front of their princess obediently.

Serena looked coolly down at her reborn army "now the real fun can begin" she laughed cynically at her thoughts. And so a new era had begun for the sailor soldiers a dark one filled wit pain and sadistic fun. What does this mean for earth and the rest of the solar system?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I love the reviews I get for this story. I love every1 dat clicks on my story thank you guys soo much and sorry 4 da long delay go on ma profill guys and do my poll about dis story okayy my lovliessss .


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor cosmos-book 1 Karai onna**

A/n this is a big T and lil G story its planed in 3 parts but if we don't get enough reviews we wont continue so please review and enjoy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summery

Rini was turned into black lady so diamond and wise man could take over the future. But what would happen if they realised there was someone else more influential to their plans and what happens if that person were more willing to stay evil what happened if they NEVER turned back.

If you like a happy ending don't read this story but if you enjoy a darker side of a sailor moon reality then read on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" I just don't understand my princess if we have so much power why do we not just go and reclaim our planets now."

Steamed a heated Sailor Mars she was on a power high, the mixture of her new found sinister joy and a need for destruction, had her itching to conquer something. Serena smiled softly at her soldier "patience my dear, good things come to those who wait. Right now I have Ami assessing the best way to take control of this world, the moon and our solar system, just hold on."

Rei stopped her pacing calming down "what about wise man"

Serena head lifted in shock "oh yes he could become a bother…"

Serena's eyes snapped open in revelation she smiled slowly and lick her lips her eyes gaining a dangerous tinge that had Rei worried. 'This new Serena is great and powerful but so power hungry…can she really handle it.'

Sailor Venus and sailor Jupiter entered the unknown room in which Rei and Serena were lounging in. Mina had an exuberated look while Jupiter looked off to the side bored and slightly irritated. Serena smiled up at her soldiers.

"How did it go?"

Mina stepped up brightly. "Every single government in this world is under your control my liege."

"Yeah no thanks to you" muttered Jupiter under her breath.

Serena cocked an eyebrow at Lita "what do you mean"

Jupiter glanced up with suppressed frustration "that pathetic excuse of a soldier waltzed up to every embassy and every congress or parliament with the same cheesy speech and would then leave me to enforce everything"

Mina opened her mouth in outrage "Jupiter you know my speeches took a lot out of me besides whom else but I could read that complex important incantation, in which I was, bestowed the responsibility of carrying out."

Jupiter raised a fist eyebrow twitching "that dammed incantation was just to stop us being discovered or bothered and you'd always spend way too long on it and dragged it out same as everything else..."

Serena looked at her soldiers in wonder, they still held their characters they still made her smile though laughing without a heart was quite an interesting experience… she still found it funny it just didn't touch her. _'…Darien……Darien'_

Serena eyes open wide she felt something deep down he was close…'Darien'. Serena head whipped round in a frantic attempt to see nothing but the confused look on her soldiers faces.

Serena stare turned ice cold daring any of the confused soldiers to question her random behaviour. Of course the sailor soldiers knew better then to test their leader. In the awkward silence that followed Ami came in with a satisfied smirk on her face. Serena looked up at the once timid girl ever since her transformation she had stayed the same quite girl she had always been but her swagger was different she held her head higher, Serena smiled it pleased her.

"My princess I have come up with the perfect plan to conquer this planet and that of the solar system, though with no disrespect to your greatness my liege but if you wish to conquer all you will have to gain even greater power."

Serena watched amused as ami tried to sound confident and assert while moving back at the same time

"Its okay Ami you didn't have to tell me that did you complete your other assignment" Serena replied to a relived sailor mercury. Mercury nodded her head handing a sheet of paper to Serena.

"Yes here it is I think you'll find it very useful." Serena's smile broadens as a strong glint entered her eyes.

"Just as I suspected, this is…" just as she was going to continue she was shaken by yet another thud in her empty chest filled with images of one man. She grunted slowly and without a second thought or glance towards her scouts she left the unknown room and entered into the warm midday air.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien was in a horrid state, he hadn't eaten in days and no longer looked after himself, he looked like a lost druggie in a futile pursuit of a fix. His eyes had a lost empty space to it, which only showed pain at occasional thoughts of the women who had put him in this state. It had seemed that Serena and Darien were more closely linked then either had realised and by separating almost completely, it had left Darien in this pathetic state, calling out for the rest of his soul and with it his sanity. In fact the only thing that kept Darien with even a shred of humanity and life was the piece of her soul still trapped inside him. However this seem more of a torture to the man then a comfort, forcing him to obsess and crave a women who was no longer the same.

His eyes moved slowly to a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness of his room, he didn't question or appear in anyway shocked to see these eyes, he knew within himself that they were real and who the belong to.

"I had hoped to keep you alive, that maybe I could convert you and keep you by my side" the voice of the eyes called out to him singing painfully sweet in his ears.

"But alas…it seems that for as long as you live, a part of princess serenity 'the girl who loved to much' will always remain" He watched the eyes narrow and harden as their gaze grew in intensity

"I'm so sorry my love but I can not let this happen" the eyes moved closer and steeped out of the shadow to revel Serena she looked crazed her hair lose and wild, a slight crazed smile on her face. Serena wore a plain dress that kept switching from black to white to gray, in various speeds and variations.

Darien barely moved, but his eyes grew clearer in emotion, yet he still made no attempt to speak, to voice a protest of any sort. Serena walked over to his bedside and bent down, her dress settling on a dark grey in colour her eyes soften and appeared to hold a hint of emotion as she looked in the eyes of the man who held her soul

"I must kill you to kill myself" she whispered softly in his ear.

"I can not leave my work undone, for the love of a man or even myself…do you understand." All she received was his stare of longing and pain a look she knew was reflected in her eyes.

Serena lent towards Darien…

Baby blues clashing with his midnight blue…

Lips closed over his…

As her hand sank into his heart…

She breathed out his last breath with him.

Her eyes closed the same time his did.

Together.

Right to the end.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I knooooo I knooooo it has beeen soo long, I am ashamed I am a failure what I have always despised I have become *bows head in shame* I have no excuse to give I only plead forgiveness and hope you may leave me reviews in the hope that I have not been forgotten who knows reviews may reawaken my love for this story there's not much left 2- 3 chapters and I don't know about a sequel I need more people to complete the survey. Do you want sailor cosmos to continue do ya….do ya really let me know love all of you that review at the last chapter I will give shout outs to everyone that reviewed more than once  


End file.
